


He is mine

by paperflower05



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperflower05/pseuds/paperflower05
Summary: Nadie nunca diga que Madara no cuida lo suyo.
Relationships: Madara "Nyanko-sensei" & Natsume Takashi, Natori Shuuichi & Natsume Takashi, Natsume Takashi & Tanuma Kaname
Kudos: 9





	He is mine

**Author's Note:**

> Antiguamente esta historia se publicó en mi anterior cuenta, espero que la disfrutes.

1.

Madara observo al famoso actor acariciar con ternura el claro cabello de su protegido, aún en su forma de gato en sus ojos solo había furia contenida que cubría con indiferencia, no le agradaba para nada como el exorcista trataba con tanta confianza y cariño a su humano.

—Ya sabes Natsume si necesitas ayuda, solo avísame. —le hablo todavía acariciando el cabello bajando lentamente hasta la mejilla donde depósito un beso para luego guiñarle el ojo y sonriendo como el solo sabe hacer haciendo que el menor se sonrojara levemente embozando una leve sonrisa apenada ante el coqueteo.

A el espíritu no le gustó para nada.

2.

Los roces "accidentales" no eran casualidad ¡No! ¡Claro que no! El peli-negro lo hacia a propósito, agarrar el brazo y acariciar con la mano la piel suave del castaño ¡No era con intenciones de amistad!, abrazarlo poniendo su pierna entre las suyas tampoco ¿No era un chico bueno e inocente? 

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? —le pregunto mirando discretamente esperando una reacción que delatara o diera la respuesta que esperaba.

—Bueno creo que...—Hablo dudoso aunque no llegó a contestar.

—¡Natsume idiota! Me prometiste unos Mochis* de regreso a clases ¡idiota! —protestó el espíritu en los brazos del chico, el berrinche hizo que la pregunta quedará en el olvido.

—Lo olvidé, lo siento Tanuma ¡Nos vemos mañana! —se dio vuelta para volver a su tienda preferida pero una mano en su brazo lo hizo detenerse.— ¿Tanuma? ¿Que sucede? —le pregunto preocupado por inquieta mirada de su amigo 

—Natsume...—Susurro, atrajo al chico para si chocando contra su pecho, demasiado cerca sintiendo sus respiraciones mezclarse entre sí ambas frenéticas y nerviosas.— Yo...—el sonrojo en las mejillas avergonzadas de ambos no tardó en aparecer.— quería decirte que...—paso la mano que estaba pendiente de el brazo a la cintura con delicadeza juntando más sus cuerpos.

—¿T-Tanuma? —pregunto en un murmullo sosegado con las manos temblando y la garganta seca.—¿Que estas...?

No pudo terminar la pregunta que atormentaba su cabeza porque algo golpeó en el hombro a Tanuma haciéndolo caer al piso y de paso separándolos.

—¡Ponta! —exclamó Tanuma, molesto, al darse cuenta que fue el supuesto guardián quien los había interrumpido.

—Nyanco-sensei... —musitó Natsume logrando tranquilizarse, ciertamente aliviado que no se tratara de algún otro espíritu y al mismo tiempo de que aquel momento incómodo pasará.

—¡¿Pueden decirme qué rayos está pasando aquí?! —exclamó el gato más que irritado, el se había adelantado en la tienda pero al volver solo se encontró con aquella peligrosa escena— ¡Natsume! ¡Me prometes un Mochi y te quedas aqui descuidando El Libro de los Amigos!

—No lo descuide, ¿estas bien Tanuma? —ofreció su mano ayudando al peli-negro pararse, no miraba directamente a su amigo la vergüenza lo carcomía, a decir verdad no tenía experiencia en ese tipo de actos que solo vio en películas o libros.— Nos vemos mañana Tanuma. —se fue corriendo con Nyanco-sensei en brazos sintiendo adrenalina y frenesí más aún siendo descubierto por el espíritu.

El espíritu llevaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que demostraba superioridad al ver otro obstáculo superado siendo observado por el el chico que lo miraba sorprendido y algo contrariado.

Pero esos sentimientos estaban mal.

3.

Se encontraba sentado y con las manos inmovilizadas con una tela rodeando sus muñecas con fuerza, de ves en cuando se removía incómodo tratando de liberarse pero solo le causaba daño.

Otra vez su buen corazón lo hizo caer en una trampa, ayudar a Matoba no fue una buena decisión menos sabiendo con que clase de persona trataba pues ahora se encontraba bajo la penetrante mirada carmesí de su secuestrador.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunto ya harto y frustrado por el silencio y la amenazante mirada que no dejaba su rostro que no daba respuesta.

—Solo esperar a que desistas. —le respondió acomodando el mentón en su mano, mirando fascinado las muecas y gestos del chico, se deleitaba al verse superior, siendo él el cazador. 

—¿Desista? —se pregunto confundido y algo impaciente.

El de negro embozo una sonrisa ladina.— Si y por fin me digas las palabras que quiero oír, solo que estoy dejando pasar el tiempo. Es divertido observarte.

El de pelo castaño claro frunció la cara molesto sin palabras que decir no entendia la situación o el objetivo de su secuestro, haciendo que el otro se ría por lo bajo adivinando sus pensamientos.

—Sabes que jamás me uniré a tu clan esclavista. — Recordó que esa propuesta fue dada ya con bastante tiempo pero seguido y supuso que esa era la razón.

El de cabellos azabaches en respuesta bruscamente solo agarro firmemente con su mano el frágil cuello del otro que se mostró sobresaltado.

—Quizás esto te haga cambiar de reaccionar de la manera que quiero. —hundió su nariz en el cuello del adolescente que solo dio un pequeño grito e hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío.— ¿Al fin lo entendiste? —pregunto en un susurró ronco aspirando su aroma.— dulce...—depósito varios besos en la clavícula y fue subiendo hasta la oreja donde mordió con suavidad.—¿Sucede algo?...

—¡Basta!...no quiero...—se removía bruscamente intentando con desesperación escapar de aquellas garras que vulgarmente lo acariciaban, caricias que lo asustaban.— ¡Sueltame! ¡Detente! —un gran sonrojo con mejillas mojadas de lágrimas adorno su cara cuando sintió una mano fría colarse en su camiseta acariciando su cuerpo sin pudor.— ¿¡Q-que haces!? ¡No me toques! 

Todo paro cuando la puerta de madera se rompió en mil pedazos dejando la gran figura de Madara en su forma de majestuoso lobo blanco, furioso con la respiración agitada y los ojos deseosos de despedazar.

Todo paso en un segundo cuando cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir cuando ya estaba en su habitación asegurada ocultando su rostro lloroso en el suave pelaje de su guardián.

—Gracias Nyanco-sensei. —agradeció en un susurro tembloroso, su mente no dejaba de pensar en la traumante escena ocurrida.

¿Que hubiera pasado si no llegaba su Guardián?¿Lo hubiera...?

Ante ese pensamiento apretó fuerte el pelaje de el gran espíritu, tratando de alejar esas memorias de su cabeza.

—Deja de pensar en eso. —trato de consolar a su manera.— no es bueno que le des vueltas al asunto.

Solo asintió con la cabeza para luego separse por el humo que desprendió Madara y la figura del lobo blanco desapareció, pensó que volvería a su forma de gato pero se equivoco.

Cuando el humo se difuminó se encontro con su guardián en forma humana, su rostro con rasgos varoniles pero perfectamente armonizados, sus cabellos plateados, largos y ondulados enmarcaban su rostro y caían por su espalda. Sus ojos eran los mismos: afilados, dorados y con ese toque salvaje que la bestia que él era denotaba, apenas delineados con un leve tono rojizo. Su cuerpo fuerte y estético, dentro de un yukata rojo medio suelto.

-―¿A qué viene esa apariencia, Nyanko-sensei?― Preguntó en cambio, encarándole.

El otro se acercó para abrazarlo de forma fuerte y segura.— Yo siempre te protegeré y estaré para ti. -—aseguro con voz suave.

Solo eso haría, Madara sabía que no era bueno. Estaba demasiado encariñado con el humano, eran demasiado cercanos, incluso para el bien del propio Natsume. Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Al youkai no le gustaban los humanos, pero Takashi no era como el resto -y no sólo por el hecho de ser capaz de ver espíritus-. Era fácil quererle. Era realmente fácil amarle, por mucho que el gato se negase a reconocer tal sentimiento existir en él. Por eso no era bueno, no podía ser bueno.

El amor para los youkais no era lo mismo para los humanos. Amar uno al otro era un imposible y ellos habían sido testigos muchas veces ya del dolor que ese tipo de relaciones dejaba en los espíritus o en los mismos humanos. Los últimos eran tan frágiles y efímeros que amarlos, para un youkai, equivalía a enamorarse de una flor de cerezo. Sólo dura un breve periodo de tiempo, mientras florecen y adornan las ramas de los árboles, pero al terminar la primavera, sin falta, se marchitan y nunca vuelven.

Por eso mantendría su amor en secreto para siempre con celos y todo, bien sabía que el para siempre y el suyo son muy diferentes. Pero viviría ese instante al máximo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Si les gusto por favor dejen su opinión. 
> 
> Mochi*: comida dulce de Japón.
> 
> Saludos!


End file.
